Who the DUCK is ALICE?
( these sections always to be continued... and improved) I logged on to the internet in 1993, I have played hundreds of games... and I suck at them ALL. Give me Calculus, I give you answers. Give me up down left right .. and I'm confounded. Give me 360... and I'm lost. One thing good about sucking at games, you see alot of them. I spent hundreds of dollars on PS2, Xbox360 solely because I love the artwork. Those two worlds collided when I found CRASH FEVER about 1 year ago 2018. its now 2019 and I'm at LEVEL 270. I guess I like the game. XD I'm unconventional, so my writing style is.. um... "poor"? Yes. And happy with it. XP SO.... what can I say about CRASH FEVER? ... um.. just "wow". I'll stand by that. X;) The artwork caught me, loved it. Then, wow.. and I'm still playing. X0 CRASH FEVER is not an RPG, it is a riddle. Nothing comes close to playing this game. Nothing comes close to being constantly challenged 270 levels later. There is no real "gameplay" , it is pure strategy, comparable to chess. BUT instead of 16 pieces, there are literally thousands. And just as chess pieces do not change, the characters in this game all have a story and they never change. They all live in this malfunctioning computer realm called ALICE. It is up to you to keep them safe. You are "the Adapter".. They all know you and call you by name, and they come to you with their problems. .. you begin to care about them. That is SOOO corny but it's the truth. Even at Level 270 expertise, the Quests are constantly baffling. I hunt the internet for clues and find ZERO information about this game. INFO IS SPARSE !! It leaves you frustrated and confounded. It irks you and gets under your skin. SO WHY??? would anybody WANT TO PLAY IT???? ... I believe the lack of information is actually part of the game. The quests make no sense but a solution does exist. The characters even LIE to you! You second guess things and approach quests as a cynic. Why do I PLAY IT??? The best I can do is ask you THIS.... What makes a treasure map, a treasure map?? Why do people pursue aimless clues?? Some people spend a lifetime in the pursuit of a treasure they believe is out there. Ironically, it would not be a treasure if it is easy to find. When playing Crash Fever, you know a solution exists for a quest. ...and it becomes a pursuit. When you solve it, you begin to treasure it. Coupled with amazing art, that is what keeps me playing. it is a game of endless riddles with no real guides, and you constantly ask "WTF?" It has kept me bewildered and I still can't beat all of it. NOTHING makes "sense".... I LOVE THIS GAME!!! .. for all the wrong reasons, you love the art, love the simplicity and love being clueless... If you are reading this, believe me, you are not alone. It is ALWAYS just you VS the game. Just like chess you can study the masters, capture your own strategy... but you never know until you actually play it out and get the "feel" of the quest. .. ALL OF THAT unravels most of the time.. so it doesn't matter how "strong" you are. Just because I am at Level 270 does not mean I can win. The game requires you to be clever and deal with how your team works together. I may have 900 characters but that does not make me better. And does not mean I will win. I just have 899 more problem children to deal with. Cheap justice. And that is what makes this game CLASSIC. There is no way that spending $$$ on the game will make you win. Nothing can make you a winner except yourself and your own perseverance. OK NOW..... UM.... don't worry... I got it.. I decided to post this game in a Wikia, solely based on my own info. I am not a representative of the game, I am just a player. SO I AM NO OFFICIAL or genius. .. and what I write, I stand shoulder to shoulder with YOU, the reader, regardless of my level. That is what makes CRASH FEVER the greatest game I have ever played. IMO.. remember, it is just ME writing this wikia. FULL STEAM AHEAD.... OK now with that settled, my intro. Hi friend! My name is wolf. :) I will tell you about my journey... and this wikia will always be a work in progress, and LIFE CALLS, I will be back to finish any section. so WHAT IS CRASH FEVER.....